


Cuddles (naked)

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge - Alts Version [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsugaru and Psyche after their first time.





	Cuddles (naked)

They were lying on the bed, still panting hard. Psyche rested his head on his lovers’ arm, letting out a little exhausted sigh. He closed his eyes and breathed in Tsu-chan’s calming scent.

”Are you okay?” The taller man asked, looking at his partner with worry in his eyes. He rubbed his lower back, wanting to help with the soreness as much as he could. Psyche blinked up at him with those beautiful pink eyes and Tsugaru felt his heart stopping for a moment.

”I feel fine,” Psyche said, brushing a damp lock out of his lovers’ forehead. ”Tsu-chan was really careful with me – too careful.” Because of the little pout appearing on the others’ lips, a little chuckle left the blond’s lips. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Psyches’ forehead, which made the other blush.

”This was our first time, Psyche-chan,” he said, looking the smaller boy in the eye, ”there is no need to rush.”

”But… Psyche knows that Tsu-chan had partners before him…” Psyche mumbled, hiding his face in the ohters’ chest. ”He does not want Tsu-chan to find him boring!”

In that moment, Tsugaru decided that he would ask Roppi to give him one of his knifes and would kill his brother in law. He knew that only Izaya could tell things about his past to Psyche and seeing his boyfriend like that broke his heart.

”Psyche-chan~” he cooed as he titled the boys’ head up with one of his fingers, ”yes, I had had partners before, but none of them was as special as you. You are cute, happy, kind and would do anything for the ones you love.” Because of the compliments, Psyche felt his cheeks heating up. ”I feel more than honored for being the one who took your virginity away.”

The attack was totally unpredictable. Tsugaru let out a surprised squeak as Psyche was suddenly all over him, enlacing his hands and legs around his neck and waist. The blond man quickly turned onto his back, so the ravenette lay on the top of him. 

Psyche leaned close to his face and then placed a kiss onto those slightly parted lips. Yes, he felt just as honored if not more for Tsu-chan choosing him instead of all those other people who were outside in the world, waiting for someone as wonderful as his Tsu-chan.


End file.
